User talk:BloodPony
Obsession? O_o You have a think for serial killers I see... Should I be worried? XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 20:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) In Future.. try not to react to users who provoke you, they often do so to get a reaction - simply ignore them and move on: due to the name-calling and general attitude I did ban the user in question for 3 days but in future the best policy is to ignore Queen Misery (talk) 21:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) however I reverted that block - she's not a "troll": you were provoking her as well Pony - making assumptions isn't very wise either.. she didn't agree with your statement and her wording may of been distasteful but you leapt in with a few insults of your own.. there is a difference between "flamewars" and "trolling". Trolling is when a user attacks you, unprovoked, normally to cause offence - a Flamewar is when two or more users engage in a pointless argument over trivial things which in turn causes a heap of problems.. like you have witnessed just now.. you're not innocent in this either so in future just IGNORE people if they say something you don't like Inferno Pendragon (talk) 22:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello There Hi, I see you've been asking a lot of real-life serial killers and whatnot. I just wanted to mention, when adding them, remember to add the category of which gender they are. I know, minor nitpick, but just thought I'd tell you. Tremorfan94 Hey, how's it goin'? I just wanna thank you because I'm glad I'm not the only who thinks the "Horror Movie Villains" category is reduntant. Although in the future I'd like some help in getting rid of the category by removin' the articles from them and to help to set up the "Action Villains" genre category since I doubt we need the "Action Movie Villains". But again, I just wanna say thank you, dude. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Cyborgs I think Mechanically Modified can just include the cyborgs, a seperate category is unecessary. MajinAbura (talk) 06:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well I wrote on the category that Mechanically Modified can also include villains who have altered themselves physically with machinery. "Mechanically Modified" means someone who has some sort of mechanical enhancement, it can be both non-physical and physical. MajinAbura (talk) 15:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Also as for your other questions. If they are changed to become demons, then they should count, but not if they remain the same person when they come back. MajinAbura (talk) 15:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hey man, I'm sorry about puttin' up categories on your userpage without your permission. I was only mad at this brainless idiot Khing who kept pi$$in' everybody off with his constant shouting & his chidish gibberish & his lack of English. I hope you can forgive me. Plus I thought you a troll & a problem user because of that troll picture on your page but I was dead wrong. I can't believe I fell for that crap. Well, take care of your self, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Bloodpony! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC)